


Clits not Dicks [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Smut, Toys, but warning if needed, fucking under the influence, like barely buzzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

“So you’ll be working with Hyuna again today.” Your manager was filling you in on your daily activities for today. Since you packed so much in last week, your only job today was a photoshoot with Hyuna. You two had recently met at another photo shoot and you were glad to work with her again.

“Sounds great. What’s the concept?” Your manager looked back through her notes, once she finally found it, she looked back to you. “It’s a bathtub photoshoot. It’s a little based around her ‘Red’ music video.”

This was good news. You were a big fan of her and that music video. Her long black hair just fit her so much more. Now, you were really excited.

Once you were on set, Hyuna was already in wardrobe, sitting in the bathtub. She looked stunning, and it almost looked as if she wasn’t wearing in anything. That really set you off inside. 

“Oh! You’re here!” Hyuna screamed from the tub. She stood up and Hyuna was wearing a nude bra and panty set, almost undetectable. Talk about being subtle.

“Yeah! I hope you’ll take care of me during our time today.” You gave you’re a curt bow, paying your respects to your elder. Hyuna only snorted at this. “Yah! Don’t be so formal, besides we’re going to be pretty close during this shoot. Might as well get used to it.” She moved close to you, unknowing that she was pressing her breasts against you. These unhealthy thoughts were going to be the death of you.

“Come on. Let’s get you changed. I helped pick out your outfit!” And you were being pulled away from your manager with a look of desperation on your face.

“Finally! I was ready to get out of there. Hey, are you busy? I was going to make some meat and drink some wine. Did you want to come over?” You glanced over at your manager and she gave you a little nod in approval.

“Sure!”

Back at Hyuna’s home, the two of you were giggling your ass off on the couch. The wine and meat was long gone and you were feeling pretty good.

“I can’t tell you how many times people asked if I was a slut. Like did I suck this idol’s dick or whatever? Sorry to break it to you, I suck clits not dicks.” She rolled over to put her head in your lap. But you were too shocked to respond.

“You like girls?” You asked cautiously. It was literally too good to be true. Hyuna turned her head to face you, eyes big and a sneaky smile. “Why? Do you also like clits?” She was being so bold with you, completely unaware of your fascination of her.

“Yeah, I do, and I would suck yours if I ever had the chance.” This didn’t faze Hyuna like you thought it would. You were expecting her to be shy and worried, but instead, her smile got bigger.

“Then what are we waiting for.” Hyuna stood up and pulled down her pajama pants along with her underwear. She made a show of it by turning around and bending over. She flashed her perfect ass and pussy lips to you, leaving you very flustered.

Hyuna removed her shirt and bra and then she was left naked. You didn’t know how many people had been blessed with this sight, but you weren’t complaining right now. It didn’t take you very long to undress yourself, less of a show, but you could tell that Hyuna enjoyed it nonetheless.

She lead you through her apartment and to her bedroom. It was pretty and just like her, perfect. You were ready for something that felt a little like slow, emotional sex, but Hyuna pushed you to the bed and set her pace of leaving kisses all over your chest. Her long nails dug red marks down your sides and you flinched in sensitivity.

Ready to make your move, you set your own pace on reaching to finger her. She kept a little bit of hair but it was cute. Hyuna was dripping at this point and moaning quietly against your breasts. She licked around the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Your fingers moved faster against her clit, moans increasing in volume.

“Stop-p, just for a second. I promise this will be amazing.” Reluctantly you pulled away, her arousal covering your fingers. You lapped at the juices and enjoyed the flavor. When Hyuna returned, she pressed her lips to yours, also enjoying the musky taste of her on your tongue.

Hyuna had in her hand a purple double headed dildo. It was thick but you could just imagine Hyuna fucking herself on it. After licking up and down your core, deciding that you were sufficiently wet and you were so delirious with want, she slowly inserted it into. The dildo was a tight fit, but you enjoyed how full it made you feel. She did the same with herself and soon you two were connected in the strangest way.

Hyuna began moving herself forward, causing the dildo to move in you and it almost felt that she was fucking you. You grabbed onto her ass to give her more momentum to thrust into you and once the awkward shifting was out of the way, like a saw effect Hyuna had the two of you moving in perfect sync.

Hyuna breathed your name, signaling that she was close and you wetted your fingers in her mouth before rubbing them against her clit and her moans increased tenfold. And three shifts of her hips forward and she was cumming with the dildo insider of her. Her pace didn’t stop after she rode her high and she continued to fuck you until you came as well.

With a gasp, she removed the dildo from you and her, clenching around nothing.

“You didn’t even suck my clit, Hyuna. What the hell?” You whined with fake annoyance.

“Whoever said we were through here? I still have quite a few things I want to share with you.”

Well, shit.

 

 

Originally Posted[ here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/139949485760/hi-im-the-one-who-requested-hyuna-gxg-smut)


End file.
